


Succession

by jedipati



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Emperor Luke Skywalker, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedipati/pseuds/jedipati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is Darth Vader's son, right?  So, doesn't it follow that he'd be his father's heir?  Yeah, it surprised Luke too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Succession

 

Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, former Jedi Knight, second in command of the Empire, heir to the throne, entered the throne room and knelt before his master.

 

He wasn’t sure why, exactly, he’d been summoned.  The Emperor had made his feelings on Vader’s failure at Bespin quite clear already.  The punishment had not been pleasant.

 

Still, it had been a month, and Vader felt that was enough time for his master’s ire to fade.

 

“Rise, Lord Vader.”  Emperor Palpatine said as his chair turned around.

 

Lord Vader did as ordered.  He almost always did.  For a few minutes, the sound of his breathing was all that cut through the silence of the room.  “We have already discussed your failure on Bespin, Lord Vader.”

 

“Yes, my Master.”

 

“For now, we must discuss young Skywalker.”  Palpatine continued.  He stood up.  “Walk with me.”

 

They left the throne room and entered the Emperor’s office.

 

Vader did not consciously note the furnishings.  As opulent as they were, he’d seen them hundreds of times before.  After he sat down, the Emperor nodded to Vader.  “You know that I am old, my friend.”

 

“I… yes, my master.”  Vader said.  He was utterly mystified.  Palpatine was perhaps the only living being who could do this to him.

 

The Sith Master cackled briefly.  “I have merely been planning for the future of our Empire.  And, rebel or not, Luke Skywalker will be an important part of that future.”

 

Vader smiled behind his mask.  “It is known that you are my heir, Lord Vader.”  Sidious smiled.  “After all, there is no one else qualified.  But we must discuss who you will name as your own heir.”

 

“My son will be my heir.”  Vader said.  “I am in the process of making it happen.”

 

“Good.”  Sidious said.  “You have done well.  My visions have shown me that this is the only way, though I am wary.  He does not meet all the requirements.”

 

“Not yet.”  Vader promised.  “In time, he will.  But for now, he is the only one who meets even some of the requirements of Emperor.”

 

“And you would have no other as your heir.”  Sidious laughed.  “No matter.  He will join us in time.  I have foreseen it.”

 

For a moment, the Sith stood there, silent.  Finally, Vader released a breath and spoke.  “He will make an excellent Emperor.”

 

Sidious laughed.

 

 

One year later

 

“I can’t believe he did that!  What was he thinking?  Was he even thinking?”  Wedge Antilles looked up as an uncharacteristically irate Luke Skywalker stormed into the lounge.  “If he wasn’t dead, I’d kill him!  I tried often enough.  Once more wouldn’t be too hard!  Force!”  With the last exclamation, Luke threw himself into a chair and buried his face in his hands.  “Didn’t he realize what this would do to me?”

 

“Did Han do something?”  Wedge asked.

 

“Naw.  Luke’s never tried to kill me.”  Han Solo responded.

 

“Besides, whoever Luke is mad at is already dead.”  Wes Janson commented.

 

“And probably Imp.”  Han said.

 

“True.”  Wedge conceded.

 

“So, a dead Imperial got Luke riled up.  How?”

 

Leia Organa walked into the room behind Luke, giving the now silent Jedi an understanding look.  “Vader.”  She said.

 

“What’d the tin can do now?”  Han asked.

 

Luke choked.  “Thank you, Han.  I needed that mental image.”  The Jedi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.  He looked up, noticeably calmer.  “And it’s more along the lines of what he did several months ago.”

 

“So, tell.  What did his Darkness do?”  Wes asked.

 

Luke laughed, but there was a bitter edge to his tone.  “He made me…”  Luke shook his head.  “Apparently, something made him sure that I would join him, never mind my refusal at Bespin… I’m Vader’s heir.”  The young Jedi shook his head.  “I really don’t know what he was thinking.”

 

“I think the Dark Side knocked a few bolts loose.”  Leia said without any humor whatsoever.

 

“I knew that.”  Luke retorted.  “But really… what was he thinking?”  He repeated.

 

The Rogues and Han were all understandably shocked.  “So… you’re rich?”  Wes asked.

 

Luke shook his head.  “No.  Well, yes, I am rich.  Vader was, after all… but it’s a little more then that.” 

 

“What do you mean?”  Han asked.  “You’re not gonna end up with his powers in some sort of weird Jedi ritual.”

 

“Vader was a Sith, Han.  And no, I am NOT going to get his powers or turn to the Dark Side.”

 

“Oh.”  Han said.  “That’s good, right?”

 

Luke sighed.  “Yes, that’s good.”

 

“So, what’s the big deal?  You’re rich.  You can use the money to help fund the Alliance.”  Wes asked.

 

“Um.”  Luke muttered something.

 

“What?”  Han asked.

 

“I’m the Emperor.”  Luke said a little louder.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Grand Moff Panaka and Admiral Rudnick stood next to each other as they waited.  Finally, the holoemitters glowed and they looked up.  A life-sized holo of Luke Skywalker formed, and they both knelt down.  “Oh for… get up, both of you.”  Skywalker said.

 

“Yes your highness.”

 

Skywalker sighed.

 

“I understand you wanted to speak with me.”  He said.

 

Panaka nodded.  “We wanted to discuss your coronation, your highness.”

 

“I see.”  Skywalker said.  “What did my… predecessor do?”

 

They traded looks, and Skywalker sighed.  “You may not realize it, but I was born two days after Empire Day.”  He said.  “And, as I was schooled on the Outer Rim, I know little about the formation of the Empire, save for what is in the history books.”

 

“He declared the Empire before the Senate.”  Panaka finally said.  “There are recordings, in case you want to study them.”

 

“There was no official ceremony?”  Skywalker asked.

 

“No.  But it is felt that one is needed for your coronation.”

 

“That would probably be wise, yes.”  Skywalker said.  “I know I’m still reported as the Empire’s Public enemy number one.”  He smiled.

 

“Your bounty has been canceled.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Still, it would be better to know why you were chosen.”

 

Skywalker sighed.  “Basically… from what I understand, the Emperor and Lord Vader felt that only a trained Force user could be Emperor.  They also felt that I would join the Empire… it’s complicated.”  He frowned.  “There is also… how secure is this transmission?”

 

“Very secure.  We are using the Quanta encryption.”

 

“I had a personal connection with Lord Vader.”  Skywalker said.  “We are related.  No, I would prefer not to say how, but I am one of his closest remaining relatives.”

 

“One of, your highness?”

 

“He was not aware of my twin, who is also a rebel.”  Skywalker said.  He shook his head.  “We’ve gotten off track.”  He said.  “The coronation.”

 

“Yes.”  Panaka stuttered.  “Um.  Your twin, will he be there?”

 

“She.”  Skywalker corrected.  “And I’m not sure.  I haven’t had time to talk to her about it.  She’s none too pleased with this.  In any case, we can worry about that later.”

 

“Yes, your highness.” 

 

Skywalker nodded to Panaka.  “What are the plans?”

 

“Well, your highness, we plan to…”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Luke ducked into the _Millennium Falcon_.  “I swear, I don’t know how you did it, Leia.”  He said.

 

“Did what, Luke?”

 

“Handled the politicians.”  Luke responded.  “Luckily, Panaka’s not too horrible.  But once we get the Senate back up…”

 

“What are your plans, Luke?”  Leia asked.

 

Luke snorted.  “I haven’t had time to plan.”  He frowned.  “I want the same thing you do, Leia.  I want to bring back the Republic, or at least democracy.  Can you help me?  I’m not a politician.”

 

Leia nodded.  Before she could say anything, they both looked off to the side.

 

Luke scowled.  “If you weren’t already dead, I’d be strangling you right now.”  He said.

 

“If it makes you feel better, I completely forgot about it.”

 

“Forgot!”  Leia yelled.  “How can you just forget something like this?”

 

Anakin Skywalker winced.  “I’ve been trying to adjust…” He shook his head.  “No excuse.  But I honestly forgot.”

 

“Why me?  And what were you thinking?”  Luke asked.  “I’m a rebel!  And a Jedi!”

 

“I was certain you would join me, Luke.”  Anakin said.  “And I was certain that by the time I died, the first wouldn’t matter either.”

 

Luke winced.  “But did you have to list me as your heir and the Heir to the Throne?”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The old Corellian freighter dropped out of hyperspace just beyond the reach of the Coruscant home fleet.  The ship was expected, but that didn’t mean that most of the fleet was nervous.  It wasn’t everyday, anymore, that a Jedi came to Coruscant.  The fact that he was invited almost made it worse.

 

Panaka sighed as he watched the ship approach.  “This is far too humble a way for the new Emperor to arrive,” Rudnick grumbled.

 

Panaka smiled slightly.  “I think the new Emperor doesn’t care about that sort of thing.  If he did, he probably wouldn’t have joined the rebels.”

 

“True,” Rudnick conceded.

 

The two of them had been meeting with the future Emperor by holo for the past week, representing the armed forces and the regional governors. 

 

Now, they were waiting to meet with him face to face for the first time.

 

The _Millennium Falcon_ set down gently.  Whoever was at the controls knew what they were doing, Panaka had to admit.  The ramp opened and the two representatives of the old government stepped forward to meet the new government.

 

Luke Skywalker walked down the ramp, Leia Organa at his side.  The Jedi was dressed in a brown tunic and pants, while the former princess of Alderaan wore a dark blue dress.  Chewbacca the Wookiee and Han Solo followed them.

 

“Gentlemen,” Skywalker greeted.

 

“Your Highness,” Panaka returned.  Skywalker winced slightly.  “I trust you’ve received the information we’ve sent.”

 

“I have.”  Skywalker said.  “I’ve looked over most of it, and I am not happy.  There are several changes that have to be made.  However, before we get to that, gentlemen, this is Princess Leia Organa.  She’s been advising me on the political issues.”

 

“Princess,” Panaka bowed to her.  Why was such a strong proponent of the Rebel Alliance helping Skywalker?

 

“Grand Moff Panaka,” The Princess said.  “Perhaps we can meet later and discuss what will be happening in the future.”

 

“I will look forward to it,” Panaka said.

 

Admiral Rudnick nodded his head to her.  She returned the gesture.

 

“I’m sure you recognize General Han Solo, and Chewbacca,” The Emperor continued.

 

Panaka smiled wryly.  “Yes, indeed.  Welcome to Coruscant.”

 

Solo nodded.

 

Panaka turned to Skywalker.  “Your Highness, we’ve received some disturbing information.”

 

“Yes?”  Skywalker asked.

 

“It’s a security concern.  We believe someone will try to ruin the coronation, perhaps attempt to assassinate you.”

 

“That’s not surprising,” Solo said.  “Luke has managed to collect a few enemies.”

 

“Han,” the princess warned.

 

Skywalker smiled warmly.  “Han’s right,” he said.  “The Alliance Council isn’t too happy about this.  Moreover, many people wouldn’t want a Jedi for an Emperor.”

 

“Ah… about that,” Panaka said.

 

Skywalker sighed.  “I am a Jedi, Grand Moff,” he declared.  The way he said it made it clear that it was not up for debate.

 

Panaka conceded.  “Yes Your Highness.  Still, there will be a few laws that you will need to have removed.”  Skywalker frowned at him.  “It is still illegal to be a Jedi.”

 

Skywalker actually chuckled.  “He does like making my life difficult,” he said, though he neglected to explain who.  Solo and the princess smiled.  Chewbacca growled something.  “It’s alright, Chewie.  I’m used to it.”

 

Panaka nodded and the led the rebels (former rebels?) into the palace.  There was a lot that still needed to be done before the coronation in three days.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The morning of the coronation dawned bright and clear.  Luke hated it.  He was in his new quarters, watching the sun rise.  It was spectacular, but what did he expect on a world where the weather could be controlled.  “Anakin and I used to watch the sun rise together.”

 

Luke turned, a smile lighting his eyes.  “Ben.”

 

Obi-Wan Kenobi nodded.  “Especially of one or both of us couldn’t sleep,” he said.  The Force Ghost glanced at his former student.  “Like you.”

 

Luke nodded.  “Apparently, I’m a lot like my father,” he said dryly.

 

Obi-Wan smiled.  “But you’re also your own person,” he observed.  He sobered.  “How are you doing, Luke?  I know this is a little overwhelming.”

 

Luke nodded.  “Very overwhelming, actually.”  He corrected his teacher.  “Are you upset?”

 

“What?  Why would I… oh.  No, Luke, of course not,” he said.  “I’m very proud of you.  You’ve handled yourself very well in dealing with all this.  And I know you have plans for when you are officially made Emperor.”

 

Luke sighed.  “The Alliance High Command didn’t see it that way.  Mom Mothma was particularly upset.”

 

Obi-Wan sighed.  “They’ll understand, but it may take time.”

 

“I know,” Luke agreed.  “Ah… Obi-Wan, maybe you can answer this for me…”

 

“Yes Luke?”  Obi-Wan asked.

 

“How is a Jedi supposed to rule a Sith Empire?”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Obi-Wan’s answer had been less then helpful, Luke reflected sourly as he dressed.  Helpless laughter generally wasn’t very useful.

 

Luke was wearing his pants, shoes, and shirt when the next interruption came.  “What did you say to Obi-Wan?  He’s still laughing.”

 

Luke turned to face his father.  “I asked him about this,” he gestured at the room.  “How can a Jedi rule a Sith Empire, Father?”

 

Anakin’s lips twitched.  “You’ll manage,” he said.  “Though I doubt it’s going to be a Sith Empire for much longer.”

 

“Well, it’s not going to be a Jedi Empire, even if a Jedi is the Emperor,” Luke said.  “Do you mind if I dress while we talk?”

 

“You’re not wearing black,” Anakin observed.

 

“No.  Leia thought it would be a good idea for me to distance myself from Palpatine, visually as well as practically.”  He pulled on the sky blue under robe.  The cream of his high necked shirt was still visible.

 

Anakin nodded.  “It’s a good color for you.”

 

Luke nodded and put on the belt.  He clipped on his lightsaber and then pulled on the royal blue over robe.  This robe would allow him to access his lightsaber if he really needed it, but would hide it from casual view.

 

Luke looked down at the embroidery lining the outer robe.  The symbol for the Empire was on his right shoulder and the old Jedi Bendu was on his left shoulder.  “The Moffs weren’t happy about the Bendu, but I wasn’t going to have a Sith glyph on my coronation robes.”

 

“Especially not the one for all consuming darkness,” Anakin agreed.

 

“Is that what that means?”  Luke asked.  He sighed when Anakin nodded.  “Sidious was a bit egotistical, wasn’t he?”

 

Anakin snorted.  “You have no idea.”

 

Luke smiled and smoothed down his hair.  Finally, he turned to his father.  “What do you think?”

 

Anakin smiled.  “If it wasn’t for the uncomfortable look on your face, you’d look like royalty.”

 

Luke glared at Anakin, who laughed.  “That’s better,” He quipped as he faded away.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The ceremony leading up the coronation was, for the most part, a blur for Luke.  The pomp and speeches proceeded as he watched from the front row.  Part of this was because he spent the time in a half meditative state, watching at a distance.

 

And then it was time.  Luke stood up, to the quiet murmurs of those around him.

 

He was calm, composed, and elegant as he stepped onto the stage.  The Moffs bowed and he nodded in response.  He continued up the steps to where the throne was set.  Inwardly, he was trying not to scream.  Now that he was here, he didn’t know if he could go through with it.  *You can, Luke.* He heard from his father. 

 

Suddenly, he felt a warning from the Force.  Someone with deadly intentions was nearby.  He didn’t react, not willing to let whoever was know that he was ready.  He headed toward the throne.  The sense of danger peaked, and he whirled away.  A blaster bolt hit the stage right where he had been standing.  He looked up at the source of the blast and knew that another blast was coming.

 

Inwardly, he was glad that he had insisted that the robes be something he could fight in.

 

He twitched the outer robe aside and drew and ignited his lightsaber in one smooth motion.

 

He shifted, and the blade deflected a bolt that would have hit him in the heart.  He made sure to deflect it upward, away from any people.

 

Two more bolts followed, and then security reached the shooter.  Luke relaxed and shut off the saber.

 

The crowd had barely had time to react, and in any case, most were too in awe of his weapon.  Luke glanced down, letting Leia know he was fine with a glance, and then turned to Panaka.  “We will continue, Grand Moff,” Luke ordered calmly.

 

Luke returned to the throne.  He stopped and turned around.  He smiled at the crowd before them.  As he stood there, a solitary figure in robes of blue, Grand Moff Panaka spoke.  “Gentle beings of the galaxy, my fellow citizens, I present to you… Emperor Skywalker.”

 

Luke sat down.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Senator Killian of Coriallis stood as the dais in the center of the room rose.  Emperor Skywalker stood next to his niece and heir, Breha Solo.  “I thank you for your time, Senators,” Emperor Skywalker said.

 

Killian smiled wryly as he sat down.  As though the Senate would deny the Emperor a chance to speak to them, no matter how ceremonial his role was.

 

Killian thought back to that day twenty years ago when Emperor Skywalker had taken the Throne.

 

He’d only been ten then, but he’d watched the ceremony on the holo.  He had known that the event was important, but no one except Skywalker had known how important it would end up being.

 

Changes had started slowly, but they had occurred.  Within five years of the change in power, the Senate was reconvened.  Princess Organa-Solo had helped him reinstate most of the traditions and laws of the Republic.  She’d forged a peace with the former Rebel Alliance and the planets that were a part of it.  Working with the Alliance leaders, the Emperor had unified the galaxy and created the peace that his predecessor had promised, but never delivered.

 

Soon, the position of Emperor was almost entirely ceremonial.  Once that had occurred, Skywalker had begun to teach, and the Jedi Order had been recreated.

 

Killian shook himself out of his thoughts as the Emperor began to speak.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Is it always like that?”  Sixteen year old Breha Solo asked as she followed her uncle away from the Senate chambers.

 

Luke chuckled.  “Most of the time.  But contrary to appearances, the Senate does manage to get things done.”

 

“Oh.  Why do they argue like that?”

 

“Democracy is like that, Breha.  One of the greatest strengths- and greatest weaknesses- of democracy is the fact that it’s based on what people are willing to compromise.”

 

“I know, Uncle Luke.”

 

“But sometimes, people need to argue it out to find out what they will compromise, and what they won’t,” Luke sighed.  “Part of the reason we live in an Empire is because the previous Emperor manipulated that to his own advantage, and eliminated it.  I’ve tried hard to make it so that we can’t do that again.”

 

Breha frowned.  “Why not?  It seems more would get done.”

 

“It seems that way, but what would really happen is that the galaxy would be at the whim of whoever had taken power.  You know that,” Luke scolded.

 

Breha looked down.  “Yes Uncle Luke.”

 

Luke stopped and looked at his niece.  “Don’t stop asking questions, Breha, or you’ll never learn.”

 

Breha nodded.

 

Luke smiled at her until she looked at him.  “I’m not mad at you, Bre’,” he said.  “You have every right to wonder- Force knows I did.  Now,” he changed the subject.  “I believe you have classes to get back to.”

 

Breha made a face but nodded.  “I do.  Thanks for taking me out of class for this.”

 

“You’ll need to know how to do this, and I’m sure you learned more then if you’d been listening to Master Lin-Hi lecture on the economics of the Bothan systems,” Luke observed.  “I’ll see you tonight for dinner.”

 

Luke watched his niece go before turning toward his office to meet with Leia.  No matter how ceremonial his title was, he still had a lot of paperwork.

 


End file.
